


Here comes a thought

by Star_Renegade



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Basically everyone needs a hug after what happened, Dadspeed, Gen, I love Gary, Multi, Pansexual Gary, So let's see how long I can make him suffer, autistic headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Renegade/pseuds/Star_Renegade
Summary: Final Space can get in your head. And unfortunately in Gary's case, quite literally.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato, Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Here comes a thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first time writing a fanfic ever and since I really love Final Space, I started off with that. You can follow my Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr which are all under the name @diversefandompage

Gary Goodspeed wasn't doing as well as he thought.

He'd tried to remain positive, like always, about the current... _situation_ that they were in, given that they were stuck in Final Space, with no clear way out or _when_ they'll get out, and looking at dozens of Gary corpses floating around, all who looked like they met very tragic ends started to get sickening after a while.

Oh, and how could he forget about the horrifying cosmic entity that wants to kill him just because he managed to stay alive longer than the Garys in other timelines?

 _It's fine._ He thought. Because why wouldn't it be? 

He'd gotten Avocato and Quinn back.

He's got a family, which was something that he's wanted and yearned for for years.

Heck, he's even reconnected with his _mother_ , which was something he never would've expected in a million years.

But something felt...off. 

And unfortunately, he knew what _it_ was.

__________

It came to Gary as he drifted off to sleep later that night (or what would be _assumed_ as night by the crew, since there was no sense of time in Final Space, the lights in the Crimson Light was dimmed down at a fixed time)

The dream started off quite normally, with him in the pilot's seat on the bridge, like normal.

Suddenly, red and purple ghost-like tendrils crept around the area and he could somehow feel it in his skin and bones. Well, dream skin and bones, anyway.

 _ **"Gary Goodspeed,"**_ it sneered. _**"nice to see you again"**_

Gary tried to give a sarcastic reply, but found that he couldn't speak as one of the tendrils had carefully covered his mouth.

Not enough to suffocate him or anything, but it might as well have

 _ **"Goodspeed, you were supposed to be like the rest. Be a selfless hero , attempt to close the breach on your own, and die before me so you wouldn't disrupt my plans. However, by a stroke of ridiculous luck, you managed to diverge from the stream, and escaped from my grasp."**_

Gary could do nothing but stare with a horrified look, while the tendril uncovered itself from Gary's mouth and reached under his chin and tilted it up.

 _ **"However, you're not a full lost cause. We managed to make a connection. And while my hold on you was not as strong as on that ventraxian, that can easily be fixed.**_

_**You see, unlike in the other timelines, your mentality is more damaged and fragile than the others. You'll be quite an asset to me, and with me in control, I will bend your timeline to its knees just like every other reality.**_

_**You cannot stop me, Goodspeed. I'm coming"**_

__________

Gary shot his eyes open and sat up so quickly that he nearly banged his head on the bottom of the bunk above him. He rubbed his eyes and took a few heavy breaths, just like what H.U.E. had taught him to do.

_In 2,3 ,4. Out 2, 3, 4._

Gary wished he had Mooncake with him right now to give him a face hug. Unfortunately he had spent the night with Little Cato. Since they'd first arrived in Final Space Mooncake had been going to different rooms to see how soft each pillow was and to keep other Team Squad members company in the night. Especially Ash lately following the events of what happened in Inner Space...

Gary shook that thought out of his head, and took a quick look around his room for any remaining signs of Invictus. There didn't seem to be any, so he quickly got out of his room and headed to the mess hall for breakfast. On the way, he passed Avocato just as he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Damn baby, you okay? You don't look so good."

Gary paused for a moment, carefully trying to come up with a good enough answer for himself.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm good! How are you recovering since...you know..."

Avocato's possession was still a naturally sore subject. He looked at Gary with furrowed eyebrows.

"Gary... I'm fine. But I'm worried about you. I think we all are"

Gary paused again, trying to find whatever energy he had in him after that nightmare.

"Avocato, my bro, everything's fine! Great even! You know why? Because I'm Gary freaking Goodspeed! I'm always great! Now, to the kitchen we go!" He then proceeded to give a dazzling smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Okay, whatever you say Gary" he sighed.

And as they walked to the mess hall hand in hand, Gary hoped that Avocato didn't notice his cold, clammy hands and bloodshot, glassy eyes. Then he realised how _stupid_ that was because he was _holding his freaking hand right now_ and they were right next to each other, so of course he'd notice.

He found it surprising that he didn't say anything though. Something in the back of his mind suggested that maybe Avocato didn't care, but that was crazy talk. Everyone obviously cared, right?

...right?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments,kudos and constructive criticism are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
